


Reunited

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clint acts like a little girl, I'll try to make it as fluffy as I can, M/M, Romance, and Bruce is diffcult, slight angst later on, steve is oblivious, tony is well tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce meet once again in their first year of high school. But Clint Barton has stepped into Bruce's life. What will Tony do? How will he get Bruce to know his feelings? How will Clint and Tony get together with there crushes? How will anything happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an old rp. I enjoyed it a lot, so I did this. Un-betaed so yeah. I hope you enjoy!  
> -Nols

Bruce saw his best friend after three years. There he was. Tony Stark. He was as fine as ever. Bruce didn't think Tony would remember him.

Tony was making himself an entrance. Making sure he was known. He wanted the name 'Tony Stark' to be know by ever one. With a large grin, he waved to people. But then he stopped. His eyes became wide as he lowered his sunglasses. "Bruce Banner." Ie stated loudly, knowing it was him.

Bruce turned around. "Uhm, yeah. Hey Tony."

Tony walked up to him, a bit hurt that he didn't seem all that happy. "Not happy to see me, Brucie?" He pouted.

Bruce smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? I just thought that you would have forgotten me..."

Tony gasped loudly. "I'm hurt! I could never forget you!"

"Well aren't I glad."

The bell rung.

"Brucie, lunch."

The other simply nodded.

"Don't forget!" Tony yelled, walking to class.

...Lunch...

Bruce stood outside of the lunch room holding his crushed lunch in his hand. He waited for Tony, who was of course late.

"Brucie!" Tony yelled running up to him. "Sorry, this girl started talking to me and wouldn't-"

Bruce cut him off. "It's fine."

Tony didn't like it here at all. He was always being used. Always. Just now that girl tried to use him.

The two walked in and sat down.

"Not eating?" Bruce asked him.

"Nah, not hungry. Your lunch looks crushed."

"Well it is. Some crushed it on my way here. I'm used to it though. Happens all the time."

A large frown came to Tony's face. He hated it when people bullied Bruce. It wasn't right. Bruce doesn't deserve it. Well, no one does, but especially not Bruce.

"Come on...don't look like that..."

Tony looked at him the smiled. "So, how's life been? Make any friends? I know you aren't good at that."

"Yeah...Yeah I did...once you moved away I made one friend."

Tony gulped quietly. Who was it? Where was this person now? "Who?" He asked quickly.

"Clint Barton." He said with a small smile.

As if he heard Bruce say his name, he sat down next to him.

Tony looked at the new person. He looked like he was pretty strong and was bad looking. Hell, he was really good looking. This annoyed Tony.

"Yo, what's up Bruce?" He said with a large smile.

Bruce smiled widely, not noticing that Clint had sat next to him. "Oh! Hey Clint, I'm just-"

This time, Tony cut him off. "Tony Stark. Bruce Banners' Best Friend." He said to Clint.

Before Clint answered, the two had a quite stare down.

"Clint Barton." He said quickly. Clint wasn't an idiot. He knew Tony didn't like him already. He reached his arm around Bruce and pulled him closer. "Miss me?"

Bruce looked from Clint to Tony back to Clint. "Uh...yeah...I guess."

Tony shot up and walked away.

"Tony!" Bruce called after him but he was already gone.

"Wow, I didn't think he's get that mad." Clint muttered to himself.

Bruce looked down sadly.

Tony shut the door of the stall and sat.

Why was I so mad?

He knew.

Shit. This is what I get for leaving his life for three years. Why Clint Barton of all people? Why am I so upset?

He knew.

Why should I care who Bruce is friends and not friends with?

Tony knew all the answers.

Bruce Banner.

Was the one he loved.


End file.
